xmen_comicsfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Homem de Ferro (Anthony "Tony" Stark) (Terra-616)/Armas
Equipamentos *'Armaduras': O Homem de Ferro usa um traje sofisticado de armadura corporal contendo várias armas ofensivas. Ele tem número de trajes, além do modelo atual. Alguns são específicos da missão ou protótipos para testes, outros são modelos mais antigos mantidos para nostalgia ou para pesquisas. Ele desenvolveu uma pasta especial maleta para levar sua armadura. Alguns modelos são muito grandes para o caso e exigem um módulo separado. Como o chefe multimilionário de uma corporação global, diretor de uma agência global de aplicação da lei/espionagem e um inventor de nível genial, o Stark pode adquirir ou desenvolver tecnologia adicional conforme necessário. Armadura do Homem de Ferro Os poderes primários do Homem de Ferro provêm principalmente de seu traje blindado. Adequando a Armadura de Ferro: Originalmente, a armadura de Iron Man foi colocada manualmente. Desde a armadura Modelo 2, as únicas partes necessárias para ser encaixadas em seu corpo eram o torso, os "adaptadores" da perna do braço (os punhos das luvas e botas), os dedos e a parte de trás das mãos e as solas das botas. As malhas metálicas foram puxadas magneticamente dos adaptadores para as outras seções da armadura em menos de dois segundos. O traje do Modelo 4 permitiu que cada seção do terno fosse armazenada no torso, com um sinal ultra-sônico procedente do relógio de pulso de Stark e a pulseira I.D. ativando uma unidade de polarização no feixe de caixa, o que fez com que os anéis de ombro e colar se expandissem em uma forma 3D, deixando a manga e as perneiras do terno, que foram expandidas ao chegar ao antebraço e bezerros por circuitos de memória nos punhos das luvas e das botas, e depois encaixando as mãos e os pés. Enquanto isso, a máscara deslizou sobre sua cabeça por trás. Este processo levou micro-segundos. A armadura Modelo 8 e mais tarde serve necessário novamente para que todas as partes do traje sejam encaixadas. A armadura Modelo 17 foi capaz de ser armazenada de forma compacta e voe para Tony, se necessário, rapidamente colocando-o. A armadura Modelo 20 tinha a malha cobrindo todo o corpo feito de P.E.L.E., um metal líquido, cobrindo automaticamente o corpo inteiro uma vez que a peça de peito foi colocada sobre ele. Luvas, botas e torso tiveram de ser colocados manualmente. Depois de injetar-se com a Extremis, Stark conseguiu armazenar seu traje na sob bainha na santifica de seus ossos, podendo fazê-lo cobrir sua pele à vontade. Um sinal enviado do chip de bloqueio em seu braço fez com que o resto dos pedaços da armadura fosse empurrado para Tony usando um campo de repulsão vetorial, podendo equipar sua armadura em "piscar de olhos" um olho." Depois de perder a Extremis, a nova armadura Model 38 de Tony foi composta por feixes de nanopartículas morfológicas controladas pelo usuário neuroquinéticas que residiam no corpo de Stark e formaram uma fibra de ferro e platina que poderia ser ordenada para forma qualquer tipo de estrutura sobre a pele de Stark, de armamento a roupa. Uma vez que essa armadura foi tornada inerte e expulso do corpo de Stark, Tony usou várias máquinas para se adequar a ele. O traje também pode voar para ele e envolvê-lo incrivelmente rápido. Depois de moralmente invertido, o novo traje de Stark, composto de líquido-metal inteligente que se endureceu instantaneamente em conexão com o corpo do usuário, apresentou simbióticos "blocos de construção, "criando uma ligação psiónica entre o traje e o Tony, permitindo que o arranque da armadura seja completamente psiônico e não confie na tecnologia. Instalações de Armadura *''Força Sobre-Humana: Ele é capaz de levantar até 100 toneladas ao usar sua armadura e pode alcançar maiores níveis de força quando alimentado por uma fonte suficientemente mais poderosa. Quando a Mulher-Hulk entrou em um grande frenesi, Tony conseguiu colocá-la em um soco. Sua força exata depende muito da armadura que ele está vestindo. *Velocidade Sobre-Humana: Mesmo quando não está viajando por longas distâncias, a armadura permite que o usuário se mova e reaja a velocidades muito altas, mostradas, por exemplo, quando conseguiu superar o Homem-Aranha e o Tocha Humana. *Vôo: A armadura geralmente pode atingir velocidades superiores a Mach 10, no entanto Iron Man foi recentemente retratado como capaz de atingir velocidades de escape orbital (5 milhas por segundo) e até velocidades que podem ultrapassar buracos negros. O uso das botas do jato fornece energia suficiente para levantar uma carga de cerca de 500 toneladas. Os fatos mais recentes são até mesmo capazes de atingir a velocidade da urdidura. *Celas de Poder: A maioria de suas armaduras é alimentada por uma combinação de conversores solares, baterias elétricas e um gerador a bordo que usa a absorção de partículas beta como fonte de combustível. Os modelos atuais após Armadura do Homem de Ferro Modelo 38 usam um conjunto de cinco geradores do Repulsor Tech para serem alimentados. *Recarga de Energia de Conversão de Poder: A armadura também é capaz de absorver e converter fontes de energia próximas ou distantes, como calor, energia solar, elétrica, magnética, geotérmica ou energia cinética ou energia do próprio planeta em eletricidade, ou mesmo drenar energia diretamente nas baterias para recarrega. *Sistema de Apoio à Vida Auto-Contido e Proteção Ambiental: A armadura pode ser completamente selada para operações no vácuo ou debaixo d'água, fornecendo seu próprio suporte de vida e também protegida contra ataques de radiação, biológicos, químicos, corrosivos, cinéticos e elétricos. *Magnetismo: A armadura pode gerar campos magnéticos para puxar ou empurrar objetos metálicos à vontade. *'Anti-Magnetismo:' A armadura Tony deve negar os efeitos do magnetismo nela. Esta habilidade é usada frequentemente para ser imune aos poderes de Magneto. Essa habilidade pode ser desencadeada quando a armadura escolhe o magnetismo da próxima onda. *Computador de Bordo: A armadura possui um sistema operacional interno a bordo que ajuda o Stark a fornecer estratégias, informações de fundo sobre oponentes, arredores, o status do terno e evita o bloqueio dos sistemas de segmentação. *Matriz de Sensores: Os sensores conhecidos incluem radar/lidar, visão noturna e scanners fisiológicos/médicos que permitem a Stark tomar e monitorar os sinais vitais de outras pessoas, incluindo varreduras cardíacas e cerebrais. Essas varreduras também fornecem dados físicos pessoais em tempo real da Stark. Eles também são capazes de uma varredura totalmente ambiental para conteúdo atmosférico ou formas de vida - incluindo projeções de energia astral. *Sobreposição: Quando necessário, os sistemas de armadura, incluindo amplificação de força, amplificação de durabilidade e intensidade de repulsão, podem ser amplamente aumentados, ignorando circuitos de segurança e limitadores. No entanto, há uma chance de que isso possa resultar em uma falha completa do sistema da armadura. Um exemplo desse modo é quando Iron Man levantou facilmente um Reator Nuclear de 16.000 toneladas, e voou para o céu e jogou-o no mar. Parece que ele utilizou este recurso no Hulk uma vez, à medida que a armadura termina completamente inerte. O alcance da Sobreposição pode ser controlado apenas atingindo seu limite e ficando nele por muito tempo causará uma falha no sistema. Esta gama vai de um seguro de 800% a 3200%, até um muito perigoso de 5000%. Poderes Defensivos '''Armadura de Ferro Cristalizado': A armadura evoluiu a partir de um terno de ferro volumoso para uma matriz altamente complexa de liga híbrida de ferro / aço ultra-alta e completamente cromada alinhada molecularmente alinhada, reforçada por campos magnéticos sobre camadas de outras ligas ultra-hiper como liga de titânio e ligas de tungstênio / vanádio reforçadas com nano-tubos de carbono criando uma concha que é flexível, mas capaz de uma resiliência e proteção incrivelmente altas. *''Durabilidade Aprimorada: Sua armadura é muito durável, capaz de suportar enormes quantidades de punições. Pode suportar balas de alto calibre com facilidade. Ele também pode suportar foguetes, mísseis, torpedos, lasers com alta potência, e assim, levando pouco ou nenhum dano. As armaduras futuras eram totalmente resistentes contra eletricidade, incêndio, impactos pesados, explosões de energia, tomavam zero Kelvin e até as temperaturas dos Suns, mesmo alguns dos ataques de Thor (veja Thorbuster). O terno pode suportar um impacto cinético e térmico quase ilimitado, bem como a maioria das formas de radiação, graças ao seu revestimento refractário. A armadura pode sobreviver a qualquer coisa menos de uma explosão nuclear no ponto zero. O terno protege automaticamente seu usuário quando ele entra em um ambiente intrinsecamente hostil, como o espaço exterior ou o mar profundo. A armadura ainda tem circuitos especializados que protegem contra ataques telepáticos. Tony está muito confiante nas habilidades defensivas de seu terno, quando ele foi preso em uma explosão nuclear, ele estava apenas pensando em mulheres e completamente esqueceu o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. *Escudo de Energia: Proteção de energia que pode proteger o usuário contra danos. Também é capaz de refletir ataques e permanecer móvel. Com 2% de potência, o escudo é forte o suficiente para suportar uma explosão nuclear. É mesmo capaz de proteger seu usuário no ponto em branco de uma explosão nuclear causada por um material ainda mais radioativo do que o urânio, Pedra de Phlogi. O traje blindado é mesmo capaz de resistir a uma explosão de força do Espectro do Anel do Mandarim, um feixe de energia tão poderoso que pode destruir os laços entre átomos e moléculas, e magia. Poderes Ofensivos *Raios Repulsor: A arma de energia primária da armadura. Uma arma de feixe de partículas, equipamento padrão nas luvas de palma; pode repelir ataques físicos e baseados em energia, viajando como um único fluxo ou como uma dispersão de campo largo. Os feixes possuem resistência à penetração, que vão desde perfuração sem esforço até 2 polegadas de aço para explodir um buraco através de uma montanha. A saída de potência pode ser ajustada para um feixe maior ou uma explosão omnidirecional de repulsão completa. A saída de potência pode ser ajustada para feixes de fogo gerando 2 gigawatts (como a Mark 3) para as vigas na região alta de petawatt, como visto com a Mark 27 (com assistência de fontes externas). A versão mais recente, a marca IVa, foi introduzida com a Armadura do Homem de Ferro Modelo 42, com uma cor vermelha. *Feixe Único: Um poderoso holofote, capaz de projetar feixes em praticamente todo o espectro de luz. Também usado como uma arma poderosa que pode destruir qualquer coisa em seu caminho. Ele dispara uma forma impulsionada do Monobeam com alguma energia apoiando-o. **Feixe-Trio: Esta versão única do Feixe Único funciona com energia direta do peitoral, drenando energia rapidamente se não for totalmente carregada; provoca um retrocesso considerável. **Feixe-Múltiplo: Como o nome indica, o Feixe-Múltiplo pode disparar várias energias ao mesmo tempo. Geralmente usado com a energia que Tony Stark absorveu. **Pentafeixe: O Pentafeixe tem um projetor de lente de microondas que permite feixes direcionados de elétrons, prótons, energia acústica e nêutrons de múltiplos mega-joules ultra-altos. **Onifeixe: Em vez de apenas atirar ataques de tipo de feixe, o Onibeam pode gerar calor a 25.232 graus Fahrenheit, luzes extremamente poderosas que causam cegueira irreversível no inimigo e emite ataques ultra-sônicos capazes de impressionantes inimigos superhumanly duráveis e até causando desintegração. A outra forma em que o Omnibeam é disparado é absorvendo ou drenando qualquer energia na vizinhança de Iron Man, desenhando-o em seu reator de tórax e convertendo-o em bilhões de petawatts e disparando. *Lasers: Lasers padrão que podem ser usados como armas ou para soldagem, incluindo o laser UV para penetrar escudos permeáveis à luz. *Botas de Impulso: Descargas de plasma extremamente poderosas que se propagam em força à distância, mas implodem se forem sobrecarregadas. *Espada de Energia: Com base no mesmo projeto que Tony Stark usava para construir o escudo de energia do Capitão América, essa espada laser, emitida pelo braço direito, também poderia ser achatada em um escudo nas mãos ou espalhar toda a armadura para encaixar a armadura em uma cobertura protetora . *Barragem de Pulso: Barragem de Pulso é um dos ataques de longo alcance padrão do Homem de Ferro. Devido ao seu consumo de energia extremamente baixo, Pulse Barrage pode ser um ataque muito eficaz. uma barragem de pulsos vermelhos atualizada tem a capacidade de penetrar através de inimigos batendo outros atrás deles e a capacidade de ricochetear as paredes atingindo mais alvos. *Mísseis Inteligentes: The Smart Missile is one that can target the weak points of a structure, object, or foe to inflict maximum damage with a minimal payload. *Impacto de Hiper-Velocidade: O programa Hiper-Velocidade permite que Tony pense e se mova em um período de tempo muito mais rápido que todos os outros, permitindo ataques mais rápidos. Além disso, poderia criar uma bolha elétrica se Tony for rápido o suficiente. *Descarga de Plasma: Uma descarga de plasma é liberada quando o terno entra em contato com Vibranium. *'Choques Microscópicos Telepáticos:' Tony criou este dispositivo para evitar que os seres telepáticos usem seus poderes. Eles são armazenados no jato elétrico da armadura. Um inalado por um telepata, quanto mais ele/ela tenta processar seus poderes psíquicos, maior será a tensão de uma corrente elétrica liberada em seu corpo. Pode ser letal se o telepata não parar de tentar usar seus poderes. *'Inibidor de Telepatia:' A armadura do Iron Man de Tony é capaz de bloquear sinais telepáticos, mesmo aqueles de seres tão poderosos como Investida Vermelha. *'nó Repulsor Tech: O nó Repulsor Tech é um tipo de poder de fusão derivado da Repulsor Tecnólogico do traje do Homem de Ferro criado por Tony. Ele pode ser usado como fonte de energia limpa, bem como uma bomba poderosa, além de modificações feitas ao longo da Rand Industries descartando a segunda aplicação possível. Depois de ser deixado em coma em uma batalha contra Norman Osborn, um reator de arco foi usado para executar o corpo de Stark mais uma vez, usando-o para executar os códigos básicos das máquinas para manter o corpo modificado por Extremis de Stark, funcionando também com Stark com uma inteligência aumentada, habilidades multitarefa e poderes adicionais. *'''Tornozeleira Skrull: O que permitiu que ele desligasse as habilidades psíquicas. *'Cartão de Identificação dos Vingadores'. *'Martelo do Sol': Uma Esfera Dyson construída por Tony Stark como um plano de retorno para a crise das incursões. É capaz de capturar e controlar a energia irradiada pelo Sol, pode destruir um planeta inteiro com apenas 2% de carga. *'Visor Ferro': Uma rede de câmeras de drones projetadas por Tony Stark para proteger e controlar São Francisco. Antigos Equipamentos *'Joia do Espaço' e a Joia da Realidade: Como membro dos Illuminati, o Homem de Ferro possuía uma das joias do infinito; primeiro, a Joia da Realidade e depois a Joia do Espaço. Armas Vários sistemas de armas repulsoras pela armadura do Homem de Ferro Transporte Quando não viaja em sua armadura ou usando Quinjet como um Vingador, Stark é proprietário de vários veículos. Alguns deles foram modificados, como uma Ferrari capaz de vôo. Links *Homem de Ferro (Anthony "Tony" Stark) (Terra-616) *Homem de Ferro (Anthony "Tony" Stark) (Terra-616)/Batalhas *Homem de Ferro (Anthony "Tony" Stark) (Terra-616)/Galeria *Categoria:Homem de Ferro (Anthony "Tony" Stark) (Terra-616)/Imagens *Categoria:Homem de Ferro (Anthony "Tony" Stark) (Terra-616)/Aparições (Comics) *Categoria:Homem de Ferro (Anthony "Tony" Stark) (Terra-616)/Aparições (Revista) Referências *Marvel Wiki: http://pt-br.marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Anthony_Stark_(Terra-616) Categoria:Armas